One application of semiconductor technology is power switches with various sensor and protection functions. NMOSFETs (n-channel metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistors), e.g. normally-on NMOSFETs, may be beneficially integrated to realize current sources anywhere within analog circuits without having to use current mirrors. Integration of a beneficial NMOS (abbr. for NMOSFET) has an impact on process variation and process complexity. It is desirable to improve process variation and process complexity of semiconductor technologies.